Van Darkholme
Moveset Neutral B: Shibari Van ties up an opponent with rope. He can't release the opponent until he does something with them. Move up for Van to toss the opponent upward. If a platform's above Van when he does this, the rope latches onto it. While hanging around, the opponent tied up can be abused by anyone until he/she falls. Press A to leave the opponent tied up, having them fall down. Mash A to escape from the ropes. Side B: Fucking Slaves Van says this term and summons his slaves. Press A while they're out to have them grab the nearest opponent. With the opponent caught, Van can strike. Reinput during this has another slave come in and constantly punch the opponent. Now van walks around while that happens. The slave is as easy to KO as SSEnemies. Of course grabbed opponents can jerk the analog stick side to side to free themselves. Slaves can also be used to rope caught characters, but this causes them to go away. You can't harm the slaves as they're held, but hit Van and they will disappear. Up B - Chains Van gets chained up in a contraption. If both chains grab a platform, Van can choose which chain to go with. If Van only grabs one chain, he hangs off of it. Opponents can break the chains. If the chain hits an opponent, it counts as a platform, meaning the chains sticks. The opponent can be held for a couple of seconds or move in the opponent's direction to charge into him/her. Down B - Nipple Clips Van uses a nipple clip to snag an opponent by the nipples. To get out of this pose, jerk the joystick in the opposite direction. After yanking off the clip, the opponent's stunned for a random amount of time. You can also use the clip to snag projectiles and toss them back. You can walk around with the item, but you're unable to use other attack with it. Press A to throw it back. Final Smash - Gay Mafia Some guy calls the Gay Mafia for help. They then walk up to the opponent as the baby face censor comes up. They then assault the opponent in assumption of being homophobic. The opponent's left with 200% and falls over. If they catch no one in 30 seconds, they bail. Taunts *Up Taunt: *Flexes* "WOO!" *Side Taunt: "Fuck you" *Down Taunt: "I'm hired...for people to fulfill their fantasies. Their deep, dark fantasies." Victory Options *Victory Option 1: Van stuffs a $20 bill down his pants. *Victory Option 2: Van gropes a slave's ass whilst saying "You gotta earn this ass" *Victory Option 3: Van masturbates. *Lose Pose: Van looks forward, saddened. Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- Pushes * Up- Swings sword * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Whips while naked * Up- Flies diagonally in helicoptor * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - Hitting downward * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- Runs forward and choke-holds opponent * Pummel- ??? * Forward- Falls backwards holding opponent, slight lag afterwards * Back- ??? * Up- Electrocutes opponent's nipples * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl MAD Category:Adults Category:Real People Category:Cults Category:Vietnamese Category:Gay Porn Category:Human Category:Male Category:YouTube Category:Grappler